Alex Scott
"Awesome" Alex Scott is a Canadian professional wrestler. He is currently signed to the AWF (American Wrestling Federation), and competes on their weekly program Monday Night Madness, he was the first AWF North American Champion. In the AWF, Alex is one half of David and Goliath with Walter South. Early Life All his life, Alex loved two things: baseball and wrestling. He played baseball every day and watched wrestling every night. He loved it. He would play baseball into his high school days. But, one day in his senior year, he tore his rotator cuff. He had to have surgery and was told he would never throw a ball the same way again. So, Alex gave up baseball and went to college. It was in college where Alex recognized his dream. One day, while watching wrestling in his dorm, he decided he should give it a try. At first, Alex only worked backyard leagues and crappy shows on the indy circuit. Then, the young man was booked for the newly formed Stampede Wrestling. As Alex wrestled, his talent and skill increased dramatically. Alex felt power he never knew before, and he wanted more. Alex began touring all over Canada, gathering many wins along the way and headlining every show he was booked on. He won numerous titles over a span of only two years. He had amassed millions of dollars and a physique the women loved. Alex finally realized what he had been missing in high school. However, all this new fame and fortune went to his head. The cocky Canadian believed himself to be better than everyone else and snubbed all who he felt were beneath him. But, he felt he deserved to act that way. He found himself to be the perfect example of greatness. Then, one day, he realized he shouldn't hold himself to only Canada. Alex decided to spread his greatness across the U.S. and prove that he truly is...awesome. FCW (2009 - January 2010) When Alex first entered the FCW, he was particularly new to this style of wrestling. There were better competitors than he had faced. In his first match, Alex's team won in a six man tag match at Suffering in the Sands. Alex, so far, has not had any feuds. He has had one title shot, as he fought for the Heavyweight Title at The Three Year Spectacular in an Elimination Chamber. He lost but gained respect. The next week, he faced off against the winner of the chamber and Heavyweight Champion Jaden Zion for the title. While he put on a great fight, Zion scored a key low blow to win back his title. Then, Alex faced off against Mitch Fierce to earn a shot for Fierce's X Title. Alex proved himself that night as, after hitting Fierce with Awesome in Orbit, Alex made Fierce tap out with the Canadian Clutch. The Awesome One will then face off against Fierce again for the X Title. After destroying Fierce, Jay Combs challenged Scott for the title at Last Call Brawl in a Fans Bring The Weapons Match. The Canadian Crusader broke a crutch over Combs' head to retain the title. However, after the match, Scott was attacked by Tracy Storm, setting up a match for the following Genocide. Eventually, Tracy Storm was able to defeat Alex for the Xtreme Championship, effectively ending his first term as Xtreme Champion. Shortly following the match, Alex decided to leave the FCW, commenting, "When the day comes that I can't beat Tracy Storm, that's the day I need to take a break." AWF (2009 - Present) Since AWF's inception, Alex Scott has been there. He is an AWF original and is the first champion and first North American Champion in its history. Alex began his career with a loss to Vessel via tapout. However, it would seem that it was for the better. Alex went on to win the battle royal and gain entry into the title match, while Vessel faded from the AWF picture. Alex would feud with Johnny Harley before he too left. Then, Alex was engaged in a feud with the soldier Izaak Kroll. Alex injured Kroll at Madness because "he symbolized what's wrong with the U.S." Alex lost his North American Title to Walter South at the November 9th edition of Madness. Ironically, the two are now partnering together in the Tournament of Kings. And, in what many consider impossible, the two have grown together and are now the AWF Tag Team Champions. This marks the second time Alex was the first champion. Since then, David and Goliath have held the titles for over two months. Along with Walter, Alex also teamed up with Walter's brother, Eddie North, forming the faction Traumatically Awesome Relief, or T.A.R. News In Wrestling Entrance Theme God Gave Me Everything I Want by Mick Jagger Nicknames *Canadian Crusader *The Awesome One *Mr. Awesome *Self-Described Canada's Greatest Wrestler *Savior of Awesome *Creator of Canadian Charisma Finishing Moves *'Awesome Assault' - Burning Hammer/ Inverted Death Valley Driver (Gets opponent in the Torture Rack position and falls sideways, slamming the opponent down on his neck.) *'Canadian Clutch' - Koji Clutch (is set up by a reverse STO) *'Awesome in Orbit' - Shooting Star Legdrop *'Canadian Driver' - Running Canadian Destroyer Signature Moves *German Suplex *Dragon Suplex *Full-Nelson Suplex *Sharpshooter *Crippler Crossface *''Technical'' and''' Aerialist '''moves Achievements *AWF North American Champion: September 22, 2009 - November 9, 2009 (Longest reign in AWF History) *AWF Tag Team Champion (With Walter South): *He is an AWF Original *Had over a month-long reign as North American Champion *Became the first AWF Tag Team Champions with Walter South. * Quotes *"I'm Simply...Awesome!" Category:Wrestlers